Generally, book holders hold books, magazines and other reading material so as to allow a person to read while sitting or laying down without having to hold the reading material up and to keep the material open to a particular spot. Book holders can allow a person to read in many different positions without incurring, inter alia, fatigue from holding the material. A number of book holders are known including U.S. Pat. No. 5,615,856 to Simington, U.S. Pat. No. 5,671,900 to Cutler, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,199,680 to Rivera.
However, the prior art book holders can be cumbersome to adjust or do not allow for ease and/or simplicity in loading books and/or turning pages of reading material. For example, the Rivera reference is large and cumbersome and does not adequately address book loading or page turning. The present invention provides an improved book holder that is easily adjustable, can load and unload reading material with minimal effort, and provides for ease in page turning.